Reflections of Life and the World Around Us
by Lumiellie
Summary: Lumiellie is the second Prefect of Gryffindor for the second year of the Houses Competition. That means a major variety of stories, from Lucius Malfoy making friendship bracelets to other stuff she'll get to later. Prepare for a crazy ride.
1. Rainbow Rope

That night, Lucius Malfoy had a gigantic slab of dark-chocolate cheesecake. After putting his pajamas on, he snuggled next to his wife, Narcissa, who was five months pregnant. He kissed her and drifted off to dreamland.

 _Within his hand, he was holding a bundle of pink rope. Feeling inspired, he looked around and found more bundles. Red, yellow, black, blue, green and any color imaginable. He picked up the green, red, blue and pink and begun to weave a simple bracelet._

 _Using his wand, he cast a spell that made it easier to make. Honestly, he didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't care about that. The only thing that mattered was finishing that rope bracelet. After about five minutes of weaving and knotting the strings, he finished the first one._

 _The process became faster and faster with each rope bracelet he made. Eventually, he had finished enough for all of the Death Eaters._

 _He used his dark mark to apparate to The Dark Lord's lair. The Dark Lord was sitting in a chair, flipping his wand in his hand. "Lucius, what brings you here?" The Dark Lord asked._

" _My Lord, I have brought something that you may find useful," Lucius said, bringing out the bracelets._

" _Malfoy, what is this hideous contraption? Did you make this using muggle rope?"_

" _Well, actually, it was made using several spells. I was hoping we could use these to signify that we are Death Eaters."_

" _Do you honestly expect our enemies to be scared of Death Eaters that wear rainbow rope bracelets?"_

" _No, but I thought it would be a good way-"_

" _A good way to what? Signify that we are secretly female muggle children." The Dark Lord aimed his wand at Lucius. Lucius cowered._

" _My Lord, I thought it would be a good idea."_

" _Well Lucius, it wasn't. Avada Kedavra"_

 _The Death Eater lay on the floor, not moving, still holding the bracelets in his hand. An expression of hope covered his face._

Lucius Malfoy awoke, panting and nearly wanting to scream. Why would he ever make bracelets for the Death Eaters? Why would he commit such a hideous act?

He knew one thing for sure. He was never eating dark-chocolate cheesecake before bed ever again.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Thank you Krissy for being an amazing Beta.**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year/Position: Prefect**

 **Prompts: Rope**

 **Word Count: 375**


	2. Torn

Sirius was known to be a crazy drinker at the Gryffindor parties. He was known for holding insane amounts of liquor without passing out. He was a definite party animal and there was no denying that. In fact, the only thing he ever denied while drinking was anything to sober him up. If I hadn't known any better, I would have known he was falling into a state of alcoholism.

I myself preferred to stay off to the side. People wondered why Sirius and I Sirius were even friends, they thought we were so different to one another. This made me think a lot closer and I remembered a saying, " _Opposites attract."_ Perhaps _that's_ what made me and him good friends.

At that current point in time, I was questioning my own sexuality. I really didn't feel like I was attracted to females, and I felt more attracted to males. I didn't reveal this to anyone, especially the Marauders because I was already a werewolf and I didn't want them to think any less of me. I already suspected that they thought lowly of me due to my affliction.

It wasn't like I wanted to be gay. For so long, especially during my childhood, I longed to be normal. I longed to wake up and have my affliction taken away from me. However, as I grew older, I began to realize that I would never be normal. I would forever be a werewolf. This led me to keep to myself more and more and spend less time with other children. I never had any friends, I would much rather immerse myself in a book than socialize with people that I know I'm going to lose.

Fast forward until I'm sixteen and I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I don't know how I accomplished winning over the friendship of Peter, James, and Sirius, but somehow I managed to do just that. Forever in my mind, I would question why they chose to be friends with I, Remus Lupin the werewolf. Why did they even stay friends with me when they made the discovery that I was a werewolf. I know I was making really dumb excuses, but it should have taken a consigliere to figure that one out. They were little children, only a mere eleven or twelve years of age. Their deductive abilities shouldn't have been that good.

But that's the past. This is the present.

Last night was a party night for the Gryffindor house. We had just won a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and everyone was pumped up and overconfident, as if nothing could dampen their spirits. Their final match was against Slytherin and if we won that match, they would win the Quidditch cup. couldn't wait to see my friends so excited.

When I had woken up the morning after the party, my head was pounding slightly. It was a week before the next full moon and if I was exposed to too much loud noise, I would develop a headache.

. I sat up and looked around the room and I saw James in his bed, his mouth open and his covers falling off the bed. Peter was snuggled up in his covers, but Sirius's covers were pulled back, and he was not in his bed. I looked at the clock on the wall - it read, _seven o-three._ Sirius, during the weekends, never woke up before ten at the earliest.

Getting out of bed, I took a closer look at Sirius' bed. It was clearly damp, as if the boy had pissed the bed. Sirius only pissed the bed when he was completely wasted. I knew this, as the boy would usually scream extreme obscenities when he had done it, waking up all of the boys in the dorm at an unholy hour. Perhaps that had been what had woken up Sirius. That wasn't unlikely.

I walked to the bathroom, hoping Sirius would be there. Entering the bathroom, I saw him passed out, his face in a small puddle of his own vomit. The boy was probably hung-over. I nudged him gently with my foot, hoping he would respond to that. Sadly, he didn't and I began to feel worried. With my wand, I gently banished the vomit away. I left Sirius in his current state, hoping to alert James to the situation that Sirius was currently in. I headed over the bed that James was sleeping in, noticing his trancelike state and I whispered directly in his ear, "Get up James, Sirius needs your help."

James didn't wake up.

"Please wake up James. I found him in the bathroom. He was unconscious when I found him," I begged.

James wasn't listening, and soon he drifted back off to sleep, leaving me to deal with Sirius by myself. I headed back to the bathroom where I found Sirius with one eye open. His neck was slightly lifted off the ground and when he noticed the wetness on his pants, I could see the disdain on his face. He blushed, clearly embarrassed about me seeing him in his vulnerable state. I sat down and he placed his head on my lap. Stroking his hair, I asked him, "Why did you do this?"

"Because I'm a filthy animal. I should get beaten for what I've done. Only filthy animals wet their beds," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, that's not the case. You were drunk. The alcohol suppressed the release of ADH in your sleep, which is the hormone that prevents your bladder from filling up while asleep."

"Well then why did my parents beat me for it as a child?" Sirius asked, tears filling up in his gray eyes. At times like this, he was vulnerable to unpleasant emotions.

"I don't know Sirius. But at the time, you were just a kid, you couldn't control it while asleep. You probably can now, but not when you're drunk like you were. Besides, from what I've heard, your parents are extremely abusive to you. Don't take it personally."

"Remus, please, just leave me alone-" Sirius had an emotion of pure pain and agony fill his entire face and he retched, all over himself, on my leg, and all over the floor. I noticed that the vomit was nearly liquid and Sirius's skin felt dry and cool to my touch. Gently setting Sirius down, and ignoring his pleading, I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, noticing that he was quite dehydrated. "Sirius, can you drink some of this for me?"

"It will just come right up again. I already tried," Sirius whimpered.

"Sirius, please," I begged. His head was resting on my vomit covered lap and he opened his mouth. I poured half the glass into his mouth and he drank it, closing his eyes. I pulled his eyelid open, whispering "You need to stay awake."

"No, I don't," Sirius whispered before he fell asleep once again, his head resting on my lap. I didn't want to wake him up, not wanting to disturb the likely limited amount of sleep he would be getting.

Ten minutes later, the boy woke up, retching up the water he had drank, which had clearly not made it through his system. The vomit went all over the place, onto my pajama pants and into his hair. Despite the vomit, I stroked his hair and whispered, "It's going to be okay., I love you."

Shoot! Why did I reveal that? I have had a secret crush on Sirius for so long and I didn't want to tell him because my feelings would likely be unreturned. Everyone knew that Sirius Black was the biggest flirt in all of Gryffindor and would flirt with any girl, even if they were taken. He would never want to date a werewolf like me.

At this moment, I wanted to cry, but Sirius said, "I love you too Remus, I really do. For such a long time, I have been hiding my true sexuality. I'm bisexual. I was afraid no one would accept me-" Sirius whimpered before dry-heaving.

At this point, I knew I needed to get help. "Sirius, I need to get you help," I whispered.

"No, Remus, I'm fine." He begged, "I don't want the teachers to see me like this, not to mention know how wasted I got last night."

"Sirius, you're extremely dehydrated and you can't keep any water down. Heck, you're even acting delusional," I said, knowing Sirius would never tell me that he loved me.

I ran out of the bathroom, heading to the great hall, where McGonagall was currently eating sausage, bacon and a fried egg as well as a full goblet of pumpkin juice, up at the Professors' table. I ran up to her, a grimace of fear displayed on my face. I wanted to cry. The Transfiguration Professor saw me and asked, "Remus, how is your morning going?"

"Terrible. I came here because I needed urgent help," I anxiously said, hoping she would believe me. Just because I was the smart and mature Marauder didn't mean that every teacher automatically trusted me. She seemed to understand. She frowned, noticing the vomit on my pants. I hadn't bothered to spell it off, focusing more on getting Sirius help.

"What do you need?" She asked, worried about me.

"It's Sirius. He needs help. Follow me."

I ran back to the Gryffindor dormitories, the Head of Gryffindor following close behind me. I sprinted to the bathroom where Sirius was still laying on the ground, his one eye closed. I realized now that the bathroom must look like an absolute mess. The tiles were somewhat damp with Sirius's urine-soaked trousers and there was vomit all over the floor. I looked up at Minerva who looked as pale as a ghost. "What happened here?" she asked.

I replied, "I think Sirius got a little tipsy last night and now he's all hungover. He hasn't been able to keep anything down and he's extremely embarrassed." I didn't mention the accident because McGonagall could clearly see it.

"We're going to bring him to the hospital wing. I've dealt with enough hangovers within my house to know that this hangover is abnormal." McGonagall whispered, helping lift Sirius up and onto a conjured stretcher, both of us trying not to injure him finally, slowly but surely, we walked out of the bathroom, leaving the catastrophic mess behind.

McGonagall cast a buffering charm that made all of the staircases lead us to the hospital wing. Soon enough, we arrived there, and Madame Pomfrey - thankfully not treating someone else - took one look at Sirius and began to fuss. "What happened?"

"I know for sure that he is hungover, but he can't keep anything down and he's extremely dehydrated.," I explained. Madame Pomfrey signaled for us to put Sirius down on a bed and we followed her instructions, setting him down gently. She quickly cast a diagnostic charm on him, frowning at the results."

"I'm afraid Mister Black has alcohol poisoning., as well as severe dehydration. As well as that, he appears to have food poisoning, which has been causing him extreme pain. I'm going to have you inform Dumbledore about this; it appears to have been intentional. I'm going to get the proper potions for this," Madame Pomfrey informed.

Before Madame Pomfrey left the room, she quickly cast a temporary pain-relieving charm on Sirius. Once she left, Sirius admitted something. "I intentionally gave myself food poisoning. Every night, I drink myself to oblivion, just to make myself feel better. It's because I love you. I tried to kill myself, using the most painful method I could think of, hoping to get dehydrated and die. I deserve to die in the most painful way possible because I'm gay. From a young age, I would show interest in people of my own sex. When my parents were informed of this, they would beat me until I couldn't stop screaming. It got so bad that I started wetting the bed, and they beat me for that too. I continued to do that in my first year of Hogwarts, but the house elves would help me with it. Thankfully, I eventually grew out of that, but this night, it was a reminder." Sirius cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

I nodded, allowing Sirius to continue.

"And almost every night, I get reminders of my childhood in the form of nightmares. I wanted to die so I could just be free from that. Being drunk and falling asleep means I get a peaceful rest. I just live for those parties - they mean I can get drunk without being judged. And it's comfort to me. But there's one thing I can't deny and that is that I love you, Remus. I love you more than salt loves pepper. I love you more than James loves Lily. I love you more than anything in the world Remus. I hope you love me too."

"Sirius, I love you too. Everything is going to be alright. I love you to the moon and back," I whispered while kissing my "friend" on the cheek.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I would like to thank CK and Tsu for betaing this amazing fic**

 **Words: 2,196**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Position: Prefect #2**

 **Prompt:** **Themed Story**

 **[Emotion] Anxious**

 **[Romantic Pairing] Sirius/Remus**

 **[Speech] "He/She/They was unconscious when I found him/her/them.**


	3. Anywhere but Here

The sunny weather outside opposed his rainy mood, just like yin opposes yang.

Severus Snape wasn't in the mood to deal with the sunny day. Unlike many people thought, he did not live in a windowless room, but rather his master bedroom had large windows that would let the light in. Normally, he wouldn't mind, but today wasn't the day for that. As soon as the light had woken him up, he slammed the curtains closed and laid in his bed, unable to go back to sleep.

Why couldn't every day just be rainy?

On this day, he _despised_ the quarters that Albus had given him to sleep in. The old coot hadn't even bothered to place a charm to prevent the sun from shining into his room. But then again, he sometimes enjoyed waking up to the sunlight, but why today?

The sun reminded him of many painful memories that he wanted to forget. Memories of the time that he and Lily Evans met, the time that they had studied together and the time that he was _tortured_ by the Marauders. It may not have looked like torture, but it certainly was torture to him.

The sun was supposed to represent happiness, but why did it just bring him depression?

There was a migraine pounding in his skull and he walked to his potions cabinet, grabbing a headache potion. As he swallowed the remains left in the bottle, he felt the pain decrease immediately. Unfortunately, there was no potion to allow the pain in his heart to decrease. There was no denying that his regret and longing for the past swallowed him up.

He wanted to go back and time and repent. To have a chance once again, to be with Lily.

Yet here he was, alone and depressed.

The potions flask rested empty in his hand. He walked out of his cupboard, sighing. His feet led him to his bedroom, where he once again opened up the curtain. The sun assaulted his eyes and he cringed, wanting nothing more but for the sun to go away. Acting on his impulse, he threw the potions bottle at the window and it shattered completely. He wished he could pick up one of the pieces and use it to slit his throat.

If he did that then he could be with Lily forever.

Even if he did die, he was sure he would definitely go to Hell for all of the acts that he had committed. The torture of muggles. The way he treated his students. The words that left his mouth and his inability to compensate for his constant mistakes.

Staring at the sunny window, he thought to himself, _I'd rather be anywhere but here._

* * *

Thanks for reading

Words: 455

Prompt: Sunny

Position: Prefect #2

Category: drabble

House: Gryffindor


	4. Intruders?

Sirius Black and James Potter had been friends ever since they had met on the train to Hogwarts, a Magical School located in Scotland. James had invited his friend over to his house for a week, for their friendship, despite lasting only a year so far, had proven to be quite a strong one. The two of them had been quite inseparable, according to most of the Hogwarts professors.

James told his parents that he had invited Sirius Black over. However they had gone on and on about how much they despised the Black family and how they treated other people. The Potters also disliked how the Black family treated people based off of blood status. Despite Euphemia and Fleamont Potter being averse to the idea, James knew that because he was their only heir, they would do anything for James. But they truly didn't know who Sirius really was. They didn't know how he acted towards Remus Lupin, a boy they had found out was a werewolf. They truly didn't know who he really was.

Sirius Black was sitting on the expensive carpet, looking at his friend with wide eyes. He had just Flooed to James' house. His friend had invited him to the house after asking his parents. Sirius himself had snuck out of his house, but it really didn't matter. His family probably wouldn't even miss him anyway. His mother and father both spent excessive time doting on his younger brother, Regulus. Regulus was starting Hogwarts this autumn and Sirius was secretly hoping he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin.

"Sirius, didn't you bring your broom?" James asked.

"I totally did. I snuck it right past my parents' noses. They don't pay much attention to me. They probably won't even notice that I'm not at home," Sirius said, laughing to no one in particular.

James felt bad for his friend when he said this. He didn't know what it was like to have his parents not love him. All his life he had been pampered and showered with the love of his two older parents.

"Cool, that means we can go flying. I'm totally trying out for the Quidditch team next year." James cheered, excited to go flying with his best friend. Ellie Haines, one of the Chasers, had just graduated from Hogwarts that year, opening the spot for someone else. James knew he would be chosen to be on the team.

"Not just yet! I'm going to be on the team!" Sirius shrieked, tackling James and stealing his glasses.

The curly-haired boy ran away holding the glasses when he realized he didn't know any of the locations in his friend's house. Despite this, he ran into a long corridor and ran into a room that he assumed was a pantry. He stared at the abundance of food, picked up an apple and took a bite.

Meanwhile James, who had been tackled, jokingly yelled, "I'm going to get you Sirius," and then took off after his friend. Despite barely being able to see without his glasses, James found his friend in the pantry, eating an apple. He tackled Sirius when James heard the Floo go off.

"There's someone in the house!" James yelled.

"Yes, you and I. Now let's go do something," Sirius said, quite seriously.

"No, someone else. I just heard the fireplace crackle. I think someone has broken into our home."

"Well who would know the location of your manor? I thought you said that only you and your parents knew the exact location—especially because it's so well hidden."

"I'm pretty sure some slimy Slytherins were listening in when I was telling you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Snivellus was listening in on the conversation. He always spies on us."

"So we need to be prepared to fight Snivellus then?"

"Exactly," James said, eyeing a bag of flour that his house elf, Jolie, would use to cook bread, cookies, and all matters of wonderful baked goods. He grabbed it off of the shelf and said, "Apparently flour is supposed to stick to oil. So that means it will probably stick to Snivellus' hair. And because his face is so greasy, it'll be covered in flour and he'll be unable to see anything. So we'll use Wingardium Leviosa on the flour and when it's right over his head, we'll dump it upside down."

Sirius grabbed his wand, knowing that the Ministry would not be able to tell if he used it outside of school (he had learned last year that magical families were not monitored the same way that muggleborn families were. Thus they were able to freely cast spells) and cast the spell on the bag of flour. It succeeded immediately and the bag was floating through the air. He walked out to the hallway and saw the intruder and another person. Snivellus had the nerve to bring another person, how insane, he thought to himself. The bag of flour reached the two "intruders" and Sirius decided to dump it on the woman first. He tipped over the bag on the intruders head and—

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!"

James ran from the pantry to see his parents—or more specifically his mother—covered in flour. His mother, Euphemia Potter, was scowling at him with her hands on her hips. He had never seen his mother this angry before.

"What makes you think you can do this to your mother?" Fleamont Potter asked, glaring at his son.

James was almost afraid to speak; he'd never seen his parents react this way. He didn't mean to get the flour on them.

He was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted by Sirius. "It's all my fault. When James was telling me how to get over to the Potter manor, he did it within a great vicinity of other people, especially people that would have used it against us. I believed someone was out to get us and thus, I came up with the idea to cover them with flour, knowing that would make them unable to see anything and allow us to hex them. Please forgive me," Sirius beseeched.

Euphemia Potter realized that Sirius was not like the other members of the Black family. Her son had told her all about the two of them being in the same house; Gryffindor, and she knew that it was atypical for a member of the Black family to be sorted into a house other than Slytherin. The fact that he had stood up for James (even though she knew that it was James all along) wasn't usual for members of the family. The more she thought about the boy, the more she liked him.

She approached Sirius in a hug and said, "You are always welcome at our home."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This was written for the houses competition.**

 **Words: 1130**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Position: Prefect #2**

 **Prompt: "There's someone in the house!" [speech]**


	5. In Sirius Trouble

For James Potter to see without his glasses was impossible. Sirius knew that, but that never stopped him from making mischief.

Sirius Black had awoken quite early one morning, early enough that he was awake before any of his friends. Impatiently, he fidgeted, waiting for his friends to wake up. The sunlight was shining in through the dormitory window, creating a beautiful reflection on the opposite wall.

Normally the young boy would be impressed by this dramatic display, but today was different. On a normal day, when his friends were awake, they would admire the sunrise together, but since Sirius was alone, he was unable to find any pleasure in it.

He saw James' glasses laying on his nightstand and picked them up. He was curious about what to do with them. He unfolded them and put them on his face, rapidly blinking his eyes.

The glasses obscured his vision and made everything around him look blurry. He couldn't even see his own hands. Removing them from his face, he dangled them in his hand, wondering what to do with them.

Sirius focused the glasses on James' comforter, oblivious to the fact that the glasses focused on the sunbeam. He held them steadily on his right leg, while bouncing his left leg up and down, waiting for James to awaken from the world of slumber.

But James didn't even wake up. In fact, the spot that the glasses was focused on started smouldering. Sirius didn't realize this until a small flame arose.

James, feeling the heat on him awoke and asked, "What is going on?"

"Uh, nothing," Sirius replied.

James saw the flame and started shouting, "Sirius, what are you doing with my glasses, you mutt? You set me on fire. Are you bloody serious right now?"

Sirius giggled at the unintentional pun that James made, but the boy frowned. "I didn't realize that the angle I was holding them at would cause them to set you on fire."

"Well it did. Aguamenti," James said.

The spell extinguished the fire, but it caused the room to begin flooding at a rapid pace. "Dammit Sirius, pass my glasses. At this pace, you're going to turn the room into an ocean." James yelled.

This caused Remus to awaken. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, Sirius here decided to steal my glasses and go around starting fires. And since I can't see without them, I'm not good at spell work. And this is what happens when you fail at an Aguamenti spell. Everything floods."

"Let me fix it James," Remus said.

"As long you don't cause any further flooding."

Remus cast a spell that caused all the water to dry up, leading to no signs of their ordeal, other than the moderate flood damage on the first five inches above the floor.

A.=.A

"So that's how you managed to flood the dormitories," Professor McGonagall said skeptically.

The four boys nodded.

"Go cause trouble somewhere else you marauders."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Words: 493**

 **Prompt: Glasses**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Position: Prefect #2**

 **House: Gryffindor**


	6. Then They Hugged

Severus Snape didn't know why he would sink so low as to be jealous of the one called James Potter. But when he thought about it more and more, it began to make more sense. The boy always acted as though he was the "Prince of the world" and Severus could understand why. James likely had everything he had ever wanted as a child. Whenever he asked for something, he probably got it. The opposite was true for Severus, however. As a child, when he would ask for something as simple as a toy or a hug, all he got was a slap to the face. Thus, he learned quickly to never ask for anything, especially the simple luxuries that he could live without.

Within seconds of meeting James Potter, Severus immediately knew how spoiled the boy was. He had an air around him, one almost similar to the aristocratic Lucius Malfoy. Lily had confirmed that with him, ranting to her best friend about how James always acted as though the sun and the moon revolved around him. This especially annoyed the two of them, for Lily had come from a working-class Muggle family, and Severus never had the material possessions that everyone raved about.

Even at school, Severus was occasionally mocked for his material possessions—or lack thereof. Most of his robes, clothes and school supplies were hand-me-downs, and that wasn't very popular amongst most Slytherins who had come from wealthy, well-known families. Most of those people were also pure-blooded, meaning that Severus, as a half-blood, had to work hard to gain a reputation. Most people didn't know about his true blood status, as he often hid it from most people, but there were quite a few people that suspected something. Most people didn't know about the Snape family, so they assumed he wasn't a pureblood. And in those times, blood status was worth more than ability.

Right now he was studying for third-year Charms, for they had just started the year and they had a test tomorrow. He believed that studying was always good, for it helped one prepare for tests. Severus was extremely happy to escape the hell that his home provided for him. It was one of the worst places imaginable to man, especially because of the neglect and the abuse that occured in that house. Severus' father had been becoming more and more abusive to him throughout the summer.

He had been peacefully studying for about an hour when James and his other friends appeared in the library. Severus couldn't understand why they'd want to go to the library. The four of them usually preferred to not study for tests and pass them anyway, and Severus couldn't comprehend why. He usually had to study extensively to pass any test that was given to him, leading to long nights in the library. He wished he could be like James and have access to the information he needed, without having to study.

And it wasn't fair! He had heard from Lily that Peter, James, and Sirius didn't pay attention in class. He even observed this himself, knowing that in Potions, a class Slytherin shared with Gryffindor, the three of them would just mess around. In fact, Potions seemed to be the only thing that Severus thought he was good at. It was the only class he had received an "O" in for two consecutive years. Slughorn had also mentioned his talent on multiple occasions, saying how much he wished the rest of the class had his ability. The black-haired boy had never blown up a potion in Potions class and wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

Yet, he felt compelled to ask James something. Severus packed up the book he had been using to study. Once everything, including rolls of parchment and some extra quills, were packed in his bag, he left his table and stopped by James' table. The messy-haired boy was chatting with Sirius and didn't seem to notice Severus, so he waited and waited, almost afraid to catch the boy's attention.

James still didn't seem to know that he was there. When he looked to his right and saw him, he jumped.

James asked, "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a few seconds," Severus replied.

"Why are you even here, Snivellus? Trying to get some dirt on me so you can go tattle on me to Dumbledore and then try to get me expelled?"

"Um…."

"Don't even bother. I know that you're secretly jealous of me. Look at me," James said, grabbing Severus' face and turning it to face his direction.

"I didn't know that you were that observant, Potter," Severus sneered, grabbing the boys hand to remove it off of his face. He didn't know how James had the ability to read how he felt about him.

"Oh trust me, I know the way that you stare at me, the way that you clearly admire me."

"I. Do. Not, Admire. You."

"Oh, you totally do. I've seen you stare at my robes longingly, as though you wish you could have something that's as expensive as they are. And I've also seen you stare at me, as though you want to be best friends or something. Who would want to be friends with you, Snivellus," James said.

"I thought I said I didn't admire you."

James held up his left hand, as if to say stop. He smirked and looked at Sirius who nodded and saidd, "Look Snape, you should admit that you totally wish you weren't so afraid of showering. Like me. If you weren't afraid of showering, you would actually smell decent."

"Shut your bloody mouth, Black. This isn't your conversation to get involved in," Severus said.

"I was just giving you some advice, Snivellus. It's up to you whether you take it or not. If I were you, I would dump my head in a bunch of soap so you can be clean for once. But that probably won't be enough to remove all the grease."

"Padfoot, this isn't the time and place to be doing this," James snorted, putting his left hand on his hip and glaring at Sirius, "Anyways, he still hasn't admitted his jealousy towards me, so he still needs to do that."

"I am not jealous of you, James. I just wanted to ask you why you feel the need to constantly be rude to people that are in Slytherin," Severus asked.

"I don't feel the need to be rude to everyone in Slytherin. It's just a house full of evil people, who aspire to grow up and make future Slytherin babies who will be evil in the future. All while making the existence tough for a few select good people."

"I'm not making your existence hard—or anyone else's. Why do you hate Slytherin so much?" Severus asked.

"Because all of the members of the house are stupid, slimy gits."

Remus butted into the conversation. "Well, what about Merlin? He was a Slytherin, wasn't he? And he wasn't a stupid slimy git," he said.

"I guess you're right, Moony," James admitted. "Not all Slytherins are greasy gits. Only one is and that person just happens to be standing here right now."

"Yeah and that person is you," Severus said.

"Look, I just hate Slytherins because they all act so arrogant, cocky and they always try to manipulate you into doing what they want you to do," James responded.

"So what? That's why we're sorted into Slytherin; those are all Slytherin traits that you just mentioned."

"Well, I just don't know why I hate them," James admitted. "I guess it's because Snivellus is so close with Evans when she truly belongs with me."

"Look, Potter, she's my friend and she despises you. Even If I weren't here, she would probably still dislike you," Severus said.

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere else? We don't need everyone eavesdropping on our conversation. Moony can come too to make sure I don't do anything."

"Why? Would you really hex me if he weren't there?"

"Chances are, I would if you said something to anger me."

"Well then it's a good thing that Lupin is coming."

James packed up his stuff and and Remus followed him. The three boys walked outside to the grassy area beside the lake and James asked, "Why were you and Evans friends before you started Hogwarts?"

"I met her on a playground one day. Why do you want to know?" Severus asked with a tone of anger in his voice. He didn't feel that James really needed to know why and how he met Lily. The greasy-haired boy had escaped his house, for his father had been in a bad mood and had threatened to kill Severus. Severus himself had just barely avoided a major beating; his father had even got out the whip and had hit him several times. The boy had needed to clear his head and leave for a little bit. When he had met Lily and seen her do magic, he had believed that his life would truly change forever.

"So that's how you two met. I assumed that she just pitied you because you were slimy and greasy. I guess I was jealous because she wanted to be your friend and not mine. I was mean to you because I thought that'd make her like me more," James admitted.

"Well, it didn't," Severus snapped. "And all you did was make my life here comparable to my life at home—Hell."

Severus clamped his hand over his mouth. He was so angry that he had just let a detail about his home life slip and now James would tell everyone! Why did he have to let this be revealed? Why was he so stupid?

"Why, what happens at your house?" James asked.

Severus didn't answer, not wanting to reveal his home situation to James. He didn't want James to know that he was jealous of the boy's home life.

James tilted his head, before his eyes seemed to light up in recognition. He asked Severus, "Do your parents beat you or is it a neighbourhood bully?"

Severus didn't answer, hanging his head down in shame. All his life, his father had told him was that boys should never let tears fall down their faces. Yet that didn't stop the tears from stinging in the corners of his eyes. Maybe he would be saved.

James asked again, "Is it your parents?"

Severus nodded, a single tear dripping from his left eye. Maybe he would be free for once, free from his abusive childhood.

The boy with the glasses put his arm around Severus and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

The long-haired kid shook James' arm off his shoulder. He shouldn't have revealed that to someone, let alone his worst enemy. Beginning to run off, Severus tripped over a rock and landed with his left leg sticking out. As he did, a loud crack echoed across the grounds and immediate pain shot through his left ankle. This pain was dissimilar to anything he had ever experienced prior. It radiated throughout his bones and nerves, firing painful signals throughout his body. Even when he was hit with a cane the pain hadn't been this unbearable. He bit his lip to hold back a scream that threatened to escape his throat.

LINE

Meanwhile, back at the lake, Remus had seen Severus trip. He noticed that James at first had tried to stifle his laughter, but that soon stop when they heard a loud crack, similar to the one heard when a witch or wizard apparates. "James, that doesn't sound too good," Remus whispered, having heard similar cracks when his own bones had broken during his transformations.

"I agree, let's check up on him," James agreed.

The two boys ran to where Severus had fallen. The greasy-haired boy had large tears falling down his face and he was clutching his ankle which was hanging off his leg at a weird angle. "Severus what happened?" Remus asked.

"Nothing!" Severus shrieked, backing up using his hands and good leg.

"Doesn't look like 'nothing'," James said. "It looks like your ankle is broken."

"Well just leave me alone; I can get to the hospital wing. You already know that I'm jealous of you so you can just leave. You don't care about me!"

"That's not true. No child should never be a victim of abuse."

"Well I am and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"That's not true! I'll tell Dumbledore. I'll make sure something is done about it!"

"Dumbledore couldn't care less about slimy Slytherins like me."

"That's not true. You aren't slimy."

"Then why have you called me slimy on numerous occasions?"

"I didn't know better. Let's get you to the hospital wing; your ankle isn't looking too good."

The three boys headed up to the castle, Remus and James acting like two crutches for the injured Slytherin. They reached the hospital wing and Severus collapsed onto the first bed available, waiting for medical aid. The school Healer, Madame Pomfrey, ran over and began to fuss. "Oh dear, what has happened?" she asked.

"I tripped over my own feet," Severus admitted.

"Well you poor dear, let's get you fixed up. I'm so jealous that you had two friends come and help you up. As a schoolgirl, no one would have done that for me," Madame Pomfrey said.

Severus nodded and the Healer ran her hands over his ankle, wincing as she did so.

"That hurts!" Severus squealed unintentionally.

"I know, but it appears that you have broken your tibia and torn your Archilles tendon. Even with the use of spells, it's going to be three or four weeks before you can walk again. I will grab a potion to speed up the healing."

The Healer walked to her potions stock and grabbed a Healing Potion, one that was light yellow in colour. She dipped a spoon in it and then spilled it down Severus' throat. He willingly took the potion and the nurse left, leaving the three boys to pursue whatever activities they wanted to.

"Snape. I'm sorry I ever called you that terrible name. I thought you were a grease-ball that felt the need to insult those who you felt were superior to you. I used to think that but now I don't. Your home life is terrible and I would act like you if I lived there. You are a good person despite the circumstances you come from. Jealousy led me to be rude to you and I'm very sorry about that. I hope we can put this begin us and be friends," James said.

Severus contemplated this, wondering what to think about this. Prior to this day, he had thought James to be a prat that only cared about people of his own house, but now he saw a different part in him, a part that showed him how much James really cared.

Nodding his head, Severus said, "I would love to."

Then they hugged.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Words: 2,512**

 **Category: Themed [Jealousy]**

 **Prompt: "H-how long have you been standing there?"**

 **Position: Prefect #2**

 **House: Gryffindor**


	7. The Key of F Sharp Minor

**Wednesday October 14th 1981**

 _It's like I'm worshipping someone who I don't even care about. I don't even know why I joined him in the first place_ , Severus Snape thought to himself. _I can't fathom why someone would want to join him without knowing what they are getting into. I didn't realize that I'd be forced into torturing every single Muggle I saw. I wish I had._

He slammed down the bottle of Firewhiskey on the countertop of his kitchen. These days he spent a lot of time in the room where one was supposed to cook, contemplating life. He often imagined what life would be like if it had turned out the way he had hoped. He'd have a wife with gorgeous auburn hair. Six months pregnant with a beautiful baby girl on the way.

One word and one interest had ruined it all!

For if he hadn't been interested in the Death Eaters, Lily would have grown to love him romantically, even though he wasn't the paragon of attractiveness. If he hadn't thought about Muggleborn witches and wizards the way he did at the time, he would have a wonderful spouse today. _If only I hadn't lashed out in anger._ One word, one insult, one miscommunication had ruined it all for him.

And here he was, back in the dark. The dark was "home" to him. The sheer blackness always welcomed Severus with open arms, no matter what. It was almost as if they were close friends.

Severus took another sip of his Firewhiskey, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. But it wouldn't be. It would never be better. "So what's up; anything new?" Severus tipsily asked the darkness.

A voice appeared to say to him, "Your allegiance to the Dark Lord is doubtful. Why don't you commit yourself faithfully to him. I'm looking out for you as a friend—if you don't listen, you could suffer death from Voldemort himself. And if I know, then trust me, he knows. So take my word on this matter and devote your heart completely to the cause."

And then, everything was silent.

 **Saturday October 17th 1981**

James Potter couldn't think why Harry wouldn't stop crying. His child was clean, fed, and there was nothing wrong with Harry, yet the tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face.

James himself was completely exhausted and at his wit's end. For the past week Harry had been misbehaving exactly like this, even though there was nothing physically wrong with him. James was already under enough stress with the Dark Lord on his family's trail.

Too bad Lily wasn't here to help. She was out with Remus on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Lily would know what to do. She always knew what to do. James was a terrible father. Sure he could make Harry laugh with his funny voice impressions, but when it came down to the actual parenting, James was horrible at it.

One thing that he thought that Lily did was rock Harry. In fact, he had seen her do it on several occasions, and it had always done the trick. It was almost a surefire way for Harry to fall asleep.

James did the same thing that Lily would do; he began to rock Harry gently. The cries softened until they eventually subsided and the eyes of the toddler had closed. The man carried the child to the crib where he laid him to rest.

James headed to his own bed, barely noticing how empty it was without his wife. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he began to have strange dreams.

 _James was walking alone on a dark street, with loose stones underneath his feet. Every now and then, there would be a streetlight that would illuminate the path in front of him, providing temporary relief. For some strange reason, he felt uneasy about the whole situation._

 _Behind him there was a crack. James looked and saw a face covered in a silver mask. The person walked towards him, with a strange gait and rasped, "I know who you are; you're the Auror James Potter"._

 _"So what?" James questioned._

 _"It'd be great to have you join our cause. Our Lord is looking for more supporters and it'd be great to have another Death Eater in the Ministry, especially in the Auror department. Then we can corrupt the Ministry."_

 _"No way in Hell," James yelled, looking at the man. He would never join Voldemort. He would rather die._

 _"Fine, your loss. Don't be surprised to see your family die though."_

James Potter woke up, panting. Looking around the room, he was unsurprised to find that Lily still wasn't home. Yet he half expected Harry to be crying, signalling a Death Eater attack on his home and family, but he reassured himself that Peter would keep his secret to the grave. The four friends had been together for years now, almost half their lives.

There was nothing more to think about and James found himself slipping into a pool of pleasant silence.

 **Monday October 25th 1981**

The only reason he actually attended the Death Eater meetings was so the Dark Lord wouldn't track him down and kill him. He was too important to the Order of the Phoenix to die.

Lucius Malfoy stood next to Severus Snape, a smirk on his pale face. He smirked, "Last night, I, Bellatrix and Rodolphus killed a whole muggle family. You should have heard the screams of the daughter. Looked an awful like your red-haired whore. Couldn't resist." but Severus couldn't stand to hear anymore. He was _sickened_ by these people.

But he had decided to join them in the first place, so it was all his fault. All of them had a unanimous belief that all muggles and mudbloods— no Muggleborns should cease to exist.

The only muggle, Severus thought to himself, that should cease to exist is Tobias Snape. And maybe Petunia Evans. He shuddered at the thought of his father and all that Tobias did to him.

More Death Eaters arrived at the room, each of them wearing a similar smile on their faces- behind the mask of course. The only way Severus recognized Lucius was by the familiar blonde wore his hair.

All the Death Eaters seemed to be mindless sheep that followed the shepherd; or in this case, Voldemort. They didn't bother to think of why Muggleborns and Muggles were important to wizarding society.

Even now Voldemort was rambling on about his ideal world. It wasn't like any of the Death Eaters were even listening. They automatically assumed that whatever Voldemort was talking about was the Word and Gospel. And they had to follow it.

Voldemort locked eyes with Severus whose eyes were wandering around the room. Unfortunately he realized that the Potions Master wasn't paying attention. "Crucio," he rasped.

Severus fell to the floor writhing in wordless agony. And once his screams faded, the only thing he could hear was silence.

 **Saturday October 31st 1981**

He had killed her husband.

Lily Potter didn't know how to react. Her husband had stopped fighting and she didn't know how to react. She leaned up against the wall, tears steadily dripping down her face and she tried to catch her breath. Despite not caring for him much at all during her school days, she had begun to like the man, and had fallen in love.

She heard the laugh of Voldemort and internally cowered and ran upstairs to where her son was peacefully sleeping.

She entered the nursery where she pushed the rocking chair up against the doorway, hoping that would buy her some time. Her death was imminent. She knew she should never have trusted that rat! Peter had gone off and broadcasted her location like it was muggle news!

Lily couldn't imagine why someone would want to join someone like Voldemort. He was a truly evil man!

Yet she couldn't help but wonder if the reason that Voldemort was so powerful was because he had so many followers. Chances are, if he only had a few, his cause would have died out so much quicker, Lily thought to herself.

Once she finished "boarding" up the room, her maternal instincts told her to swaddle Harry in love and comfort, so she picked him up and the toddler began crying. "It's okay Harry, Mommy's here," she whispered, hoping to soothe the child, while trying to soothe herself. Her tears were like a free-falling rain-storm.

This worked and Harry quit fussing. Lily kissed him on the forehead. A banging on the door followed and Lily quickly placed him in his cot. Lily didn't dare open the door, but this soon proved to be pointless as Voldemort blew the door off of the hinges.

"Step aside you foolish woman and let me have the baby," Voldemort yelled.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!" Lily whimpered.

"Fine. Then we have to do this the hard way."

Lily whispered to her son. "Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you. Papa loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong," and kissed him on the cheek, preparing for the end.

Voldemort yelled, a green light illuminating her body, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily's life flashed before her eyes:

 _She was playing with her sister, a game of tag._

 _Taking piano lessons and learning all of the musical keys. Her personal favourite had been G Major._

 _A boy, with long black hair that she had just met told her about magic._

 _Dumbledore writing a letter to Petunia and telling her politely that she couldn't go to Hogwarts._

 _James Potter and Sirius Black on the Hogwarts Express, insulting Severus Snape._

 _A hat had been placed on her head and after waiting forever, had shouted out 'Gryffindor'._

 _The time Severus revealed to her that he had been maliciously pranked by the Marauders._

 _When she had been called a Mudblood and the confrontation afterwards._

 _Being surprised at being made Head-Girl._

 _Getting married and finding out she was pregnant, but then learning about the prophecy and being tempted by Voldemort._

 _The wonderful, yet painful birth of her son._

 _The time Harry had received his broom and knocked over the terrible vase from Petunia._

 _And finally...the present moment._

Her body hit the floor and she could faintly hear her baby crying for her. She wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her crying son, but her limbs wouldn't cooperate.

Everything went dark and the last thing she heard was the cackling of Voldemort and a faint song in the key of F Sharp Minor.

But now there was nothing more than silence to be heard.

The whole world laughed and cried at the death of a wickedly evil man. But underneath that was a song, a song that expressed true human emotion, a song that showed passion, one that tugged at the heartstrings. And it was in F Sharp Minor.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Trivia: The prompt I used for this story is in the key of F Sharp Minor which is the title.**

 **Words: 1830**

 **Position: Prefect #2**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt: [Song] Disturbed- Sound of Silence**

 **House: Gryffindor**


	8. Horseshoes

For want of a nail the shoe was lost

For want of a shoe the horse was lost

For want of a horse the rider was lost

For want of a rider the battle was lost

For want of a battle the kingdom was lost

And all for the want of a horseshoe nail

I slammed the book down, thinking to myself, Who would care about something as stupid and pointless as this? Why do I even own this book? Who got it for me? and I set it down on the counter. Judging by the circumstances that happened every day in my life, the story was implausible. But it's a stupid and pointless furytail that the mudbloods care about. At that thought, I smirked. Muggles were stupid! They put their faith into stories that some weird-ass person came up with.

I mean, why would the want for a new, simple nail lead to the destruction of a kingdom? That's of course if the nail is brand new, but what if the nail is something that Person A else posses and and Person B desires. Then that would be something new, an energetic and powerful emotion for one to experience. Jealousy.

"My precious Dragon, come show your Godfather the potion you brewed yesterday," my father, Lucius Malfoy yelled.

"I'm coming," I replied. I couldn't wait for Professor Severus Snape to see my most amazing artwork, yet I was angry at my father for calling me his Precious Dragon. I despise it when he does that. It's only okay when it's in front of members of my direct family, but not my Godfather! Anyways, I had spent hours and hours on the complex potion. There was one step that I kept messing up, which led to a black mass forming and I had to evanesco the contents of my cauldron five times. Eventually, I stirred in the right direction which led to the potion forming into a marvellous emerald. Right now the potion was resting in a golden flask, a flask that had been given to me by Professor Snape. He told me specifically to only use it for potions that weren't a waste of existence and ingredients.

I ran down the stairs gracefully, nowhere near tripping over my own my feet. Severus Snape was talking to my Father about matters I wasn't supposed to know about. "Professor, come look," I said, running excitedly into the kitchen to grab the flask. Grasping the golden flask, I ran to Severus Snape and presented it to him. I said, "Look what I made!"

"Very acceptable Draco, especially for a second-year. You brewed this OWL level Blood Replenishing potion with near perfection. Unfortunately, I must say, Hermione Granger has begun to hand in NEWT level potions in order to boost her unfortunately near-perfect grade. Dumbledore expects me to grade them fairly. Oh how I desire to let her fail the course. That's what I think of her potions. And it kills me to say this but as a Slytherin and my Godson, you should be jealous of her," Professor Snape.

I felt my pale face begin to flush in absolute anger. How dare that Mudblood be better than me. She didn't even grow up in the wizarding world, let alone start brewing potions when she was six! I deserved to have the better grade, not her! She shouldn't be the one that gets to have the better grade in every class because she works for it. "What do I do to get a better grade than her?" I asked.

"Well first, you can stop Crabbe and Goyle from blowing up their cauldrons," Severus chuckled, but his tone of voice changed, "and then you can brew me any potion that's NEWT level or above. But I'd like to give that potion to Madame Pomfrey, especially because Potter keeps getting injured, damn it!"

I nodded my head and ran downstairs to the Potions lab. Since it was Christmas Break, I didn't have to be at school, thankfully. I grabbed a cauldron and found a recipe for a potion called Flamis Stomachitis, which was supposed to make the drinker's stomach burn, allowing all of the contents to be emptied easily. It was supposed to be especially useful in situations where food poisoning was a factor. Once we had a House Elf that accidentally gave the whole family food poisoning. The elf had been beheaded and its head had been mounted on the wall in my parents bedroom. The other elves had quickly learned not to mess stuff up, otherwise that would be their fate.

I read the instructions carefully, not noticing that once the potion was made, it would be extremely vulnerable and would burst into flames quite easily for the first twelve hours if it were jostled.

I read each instruction carefully and put the right ingredients in at the right time, also stirring when it was required for the potion. Before I knew it, the potion had turned clear, signifying that it had been made perfectly. I sighed in relief. I'd get full marks for this after all! I put the potion into a flask and ran up the stairs, accidentally jostling it. I didn't realize it, but I yelled, "Snape, I brewed a potion, hoping my Professor would be here still."

"I see Draco. Mind if I see?" He asked, wanting to look out of sheer curiosity and for the purpose of marking me. I handed him the potion and I heard a boom. The last thing I knew, my eyes were hurting and the last thing I remembered was being mad at Granger for getting a better mark than me.

I woke up in the Hospital wing with my Professor by my side. My eyes were bandages and I knew this after reaching hand up to my face when I realized I couldn't see. "Unfortunately, I should not have revealed that information to you, especially because I didn't know you would actually take it seriously. I honestly didn't know that you would get jealous. But honestly, you should learn how to read. Did you not see that you can't jostle or bump the potion twelve hours after it's made?"

"Well I can't see right now," I remarked.

"Well the potion has ruined your eyesight and you will never be able to see again. It's all my fault and for the rest of the year, my job is to teach students, not to make them war with each other, but it's too late now."

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"He already has. Both of your parents have promised to support you in the best way that they can."

I nodded and laid my head to rest, closing my already-weary eyes, hoping things would get better.

Unfortunately things didn't get better and now Granger is forced to help me with everything. I told my father, but he didn't care, only caring that my marks were near perfect because of her. She wasn't happy with the arrangement either, but she did her best to help me.

Before I knew it, the very thought of her very frizzy hair made my heart go woozy and made me go weak at the knees. I had fallen for her. And two years later when she asked me to the Yule Ball, I said yes. We soon started dating after that.

I guess that all happened because I wanted to have a better grade than Hermione. It's funny how things work out sometimes.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Words: 1254**

 **Position: 3rd or 4th year standin (for Tasha)**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Nursery Rhyme**


	9. Restless Hearts

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

 **Bad dates, self-harm, and suicide attempts.**

From afar, Severus would sit at the Slytherin table watching her. She would flip her red hair and giggle, while he sat there, wishing she would acknowledge him. After he had muttered that one word, she had avoided Severus and vowed never to speak to him again. This promise Lily had followed through on, unfortunately.

Ever since she had left him, his life had twirled into a downwards spiral. He was an outcast, even in his own house. Some ass had learned about his blood status and it had spread it around like wildfire. Now no one dared to spend any time with him, especially since being anything other than pure-blood was worse than death. The other houses generally avoided him as well, due to the prejudice about Slytherins. Severus did like to be alone, but sometimes it was too much and he longed for the comfort of Lily. Or anyone.

He was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast when a large shadow loomed over his left shoulder. Expecting it to be one of his so-called Slytherin "friends", he heard a bout of laughter capable of only one person: James Potter. Thankfully, the wild-haired boy was not accompanied by his sidekick Black, otherwise Severus would have lost his mind. He'd had enough of the boys. Thankfully, it was his seventh year at Hogwarts and once he graduated, he would never have to deal with them ever again.

"Hey, Snivelly. Guess what?" Potter taunted.

 _Damnit! Why does he have to be so cocky and arrogant all the time, Severus thought to himself. He thinks that he can rub his so-called accomplishments in my face all the time._

Severus chose not to answer, instead focusing on his porridge. "Snivelly, why aren't you talking to me?" Potter asked.

 _Okay, you have ten bites left. Just take another spoonful and ignore him. Pretend he isn't there. He's just going to be an arrogant git if you reply to him. Don't you dare._

"You're being such a git right now, Snape!"

 _Nine bites left. He's just going to go away. If he is still here when you finish, just pack up and leave. He has no business here and if he follows you, I hex him._

"Fine, I'll just tell you."

 _Eight bites to go. Nothing is that important that he'll continue to bother you. You've already taken two bites and he hasn't said anything worthwhile yet._

"Lily has asked me out on a date."

Severus began to choke on his oatmeal. Coughing, he felt tempted to spit it in the face of Potter, but held enough control to swallow the bite and stop himself from hexing the boy. This took a lot of effort, but he was mildly proud of himself when he looked up at Potter. Staring into the hazel eyes, Severus retorted, "Was she drunk when she asked you?"

"No, but she said that she admired how I'd matured quite a bit over the years and admitted that my crush on her was fully returned. In fact, we're having a drink together at The Three Broomsticks on the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

"And what makes you think I care?"

"I've seen the way you've stared at her. You literally begged on your knees last year, hoping she would take you back and when she didn't, you probably spent the day crying. But now I get to go out with her and you don't!"

"Shut up, Potter," Severus said, slamming his spoon into his bowl and running off.

He nearly bumped into an auburn-haired girl wearing a Hufflepuff tie. He apologized briefly before running off to the dungeons and into his dorms. There was a case of potions that he had hidden under his bed to protect them from his curious housemates. He grabbed an opaque potion and shook it, making sure it had the consistency of Polyjuice, which was chunky.

The reason he even had Polyjuice was for the purpose of disguise. He had it so that he could hide from his fellow house members, for they knew he was a half-blood and it would provide him with an hour to do whatever he wanted without being bullied. This essentially allowed him to spend some time by himself without the fear of someone figuring out who he really was.

He had stolen some hair from a Ravenclaw who had graduated the year before. Tsu Yang, a male Ravenclaw who Severus had started making friends with, was the unfortunate target and the person he had chosen to steal from. No one in any other house really knew the boy, making it easy for Severus to become the boy.

Luckily, Severus hadn't had any use for the potion. Not until now. When Potter had confronted him, he had left a strand of his hair behind on Severus' shoulder, allowing the Slytherin to steal his identity.

1—1

It was two hours before they left for Hogsmeade. Severus had knocked Potter out using Expelliarmus making the boy fall down a flight of stairs. Severus had then dragged the unconscious body of James to the kitchens where he hoped the house elves would take care of him. No one saw Severus do it, so if anyone found James, he wouldn't be blamed. After all, it had been 'Tsu' who had committed the crime.

Severus put James' hair in the potion and it turned a sky blue. Drinking it, he noticed it tasted similar to mint, whereas Tsu's tasted like chocolate.

Now he was walking to Hogsmeade, having been transformed into James Potter. He travelling with Lily who preferred silence while strolling along to anything else. Severus knew this well and even knew that she would become talkative once she was at the restaurant.

Severus planned on ruining the date. He was definitely going to act like a complete and utter idiot and make sure Lily would never want to go out with Potter ever again. If Severus couldn't have Lily, then he would ensure that Potter wouldn't be able to, either. And if it meant ruining the date with Lily, so be it.

He and Lily soon arrived at The Three Broomsticks. He found himself entranced in those wonderful green eyes and, not for the first time, he wished he hadn't said that one word. He wouldn't have lost his best friend and love interest. His heart still swooned over her. And as they got a table, Lily offered to pay for the date, he found himself revelling in her kindness.

Thankfully, he could finally touch down on Earth again when they were sat at a table by a waitress who appeared to be about thirty years old. "Hello, my name is Raven. Is there anything I can get you?"

Severus looked at the waitress and said, "My girlfriend here would like a water. I'll get a Butterbeer. Has anyone ever told you how cute you are? I'd like to go out on a date with you."

He felt Lily punch him in the arm, a dirty look on her face. It was evident that she was angered by what he had said to Raven.

Lily spoke up, "Actually, I wouldn't like a water; I would like a pumpkin juice, please. And no, James would not like to go out on a date with you. He's just not used to me wanting to go out with him."

Raven used a self-writing quill to record their orders on a piece of parchment. Severus could see her grinning to herself, probably from the compliment he had given her. This was too easy.

"James! When I asked you on a date, I thought you'd be a respectful man and someone who would treat me kindly. Instead, you go flirting with the waitress who is at least twice your age," Lily said, raising her voice.

Severus internally smirked. _It's working_ , he thought to himself. _She totally thinks that I'm Potter. If I keep this up, I can totally feed her false information._

"Well, I can't control myself around unattractive women. I have a rare disorder called Rakkaus Kodikkaisiin Naisiin, which translates to "Love of homely women" in Finnish. It was discovered by the Finnish scientist Ralf Virta who found himself excessively attracted to women who were quite unattractive—well, repulsive. He figured it was a disorder because no one in their right mind would ever be attracted to those women."

"There are no other known symptoms to this terrible disease and it's rather unfortunate, because there aren't many ugly women left, due to natural selection."

"So you'd be attracted to my sister then?" Lily snorted.

Severus wanted to vomit at the thought of Petunia. She was thin and gaunt, and her face resembled the face of a horse. Her blonde hair was stringy and thin. Normally blue eyes were quite pretty—though never as elegant as Lily's green eyes—but Petunia's blue eyes were pale and dull.

Lily didn't seem offended by that, but that's because you didn't suggest that she was ugly. _You should save that for later, otherwise she's going to walk out on the date before you get a chance to ruin Potter's reputation even more,_ Severus thought.

"Exactly. I don't know what she looks like, but I'm pretty sure that I'd be uncontrollably attracted to her. I'd probably ask her on a date by accident, although my heart truly belongs to you. I really can't help my Rakkaus Kodikkaisiin Naisiin. I wish I could. That's why I asked out the waitress," Severus apologized. He only did this to make sure that Lily wouldn't walk out on him. If it were the real Severus and Lily on a date, he wouldn't do any of this in the first place.

Raven returned with their drinks on a levitated tray. She handed the Butterbeer to 'James' and the pumpkin juice to Lily.

"Please enjoy your drinks," she said with a smile. "I'll give you guys some time to decide what you would like to eat."

Raven scurried away to some other table and Severus picked up his drink. _From spending a large amount of time with Lily, you know how much she is annoyed by slurping and people making annoying noises while they drink._ He sipped it slowly, trying to make as much noise as he could. He knew he was succeeding when Lily sent him a dirty look. Severus chuckled and continued to sip his beverage obnoxiously.

"Can you stop?" Lily asked, starting to get annoyed.

Severus continued making the slurping noise. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he wouldn't give it to her. If she wanted him to stop slurping, she would have to ask him. "Stop what?"

"That annoying slurping noise. It gets on my nerves," Lily said. He could see her nostrils flaring as she looked down at the menu at the food options. Her voice came out sharper than usual as she said, "I think I'll order the chicken pot pie."

Severus was thinking of something completely different. He had already decided on ordering the potato soup—a messy food indeed—and didn't need to waste time deciding on what to eat. Instead, he could spend time deciding on how to ruin this date even further.

Eventually, Raven came back and asked, "Have you decided on what you guys would like to eat?"

Lily tried to reply, but was cut off by Severus. "I'd like a potato soup, and my girlfriend doesn't want anything."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, but the quill wrote down what Severus wanted. It hesitated upon hearing Lily's order.

"Actually, I'd like a chicken pot pie," Lily said, confusing the quill.

After scribbling a few lines, the quill eventually wrote down the correct order and Raven headed to the back to have the elves cook the food.

"Stop it, James. You don't get to decide what I want to eat!" Lily yelled, looking like she was tempted to slap Severus in the face.

Due to the swiftness of the house-elves, their food was quick to be cooked. A house-elf ran out, carrying the food and gave the food to the correct person. "My name is Tiny. I hopes that youse enjoys your food!" it said in an excited voice.

Severus looked at the house-elf and started laughing. Its ears were drooping and the skin was the colour of burnt caramel. Overall, the creature was mildly homely, but he didn't want to insult Tiny's appearance in order to make sure that his disorder was still known. Instead, he focused on something much worse to insult.

"You're absolutely terrible at your job. Why don't you dunk your head in a bucket of grease? You'd probably taste better than the food you cook," he said.

These harsh words brought Tiny to tears and the elf began to run off when Lily grabbed the pillowcase that it wore. "I'm so sorry about him. He's just trying to be mean. You did a splendid job on the food and I'm saying that without eating it. That's how good it looks," she whispered.

"Thanks you, kind lady. You has brought Tiny to happiness after mean sirs be mean. Thanks you so much!"

Tiny skipped to the back of the restaurant, probably preparing to bake more food. Severus was already onto the next plan, drinking his soup out of the bowl with his elbows up on the table.

"James! Don't you know any table manners? You were born and raised in a pure-blooded family where manners are important and now you're just slurping your soup out of the bowl. Gah! I should have never agreed to this," Lily said, cutting up her own chicken pot pie.

Severus had soup dripping down his face. Undisturbed by this, he wiped his face on the tablecloth, much to Lily's disgust.

"James! I'm leaving once I finish my food.This has been an absolute disaster; I'm never going out on a date with you again!"

The two of them finished their food. Unfortunately, it was then that Severus felt a weird feeling. His stomach churned and his hands felt like they were melting; he felt like he was transforming back into himself.

Shit. I forgot to bring my potion. I totally remember putting it in my pocket. So why isn't it there?

"Lily, I need to go to the bathroom," Severus said desperately. He was hoping he could run away and turn back into himself in the bathroom and sneak out the back.

"Too bad. You're staying here until you apologize for this absolute horrid mess of a date. And until you do, I'm not letting you leave. Sound fair?"

Severus wanted to cry. He wasn't able to delay the transformation and he found himself turning back into himself.

Lily's mouth popped open, her eyes growing wide. It wasn't long, however, before her face contorted into a frown and stared at him in disgust. Slapping him in the face, she said, "Severus Snape! I should have known that you'd ruin everything for me. Is this what you would have done if you were on an actual date with me?"

He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Lily interrupted him. "Don't even apologize. I knew you were turning dark, but I never knew you'd sink this low! This was supposed to be something between James and I, not something that you'd interrupt. What makes you think that this is okay? You probably just wanted to ruin James' reputation, didn't you?"

Severus sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. You're just sorry that you got caught. You aren't sorry for deceiving me and thinking I would never date James again after this. Well, you're wrong! I'm going to try this again, but with the realJames. He'll definitely treat me better than this. And to think I wanted to be friends with you again! You had better bet you will have no friends after this."

Lily ran off and Severus felt the slightest twinge of regret.

1—1

Severus hadn't showered for over a week. He didn't see the need to. The bullying had gotten a lot worse, especially from Potter's gang. He had run out of Polyjuice and didn't have the ingredients, nor any time, to make more, so he was forced to endure the endless torment as himself. All he wanted was to get revenge on Potter for all that he had done to him; he definitely didn't want to see Lily with someone as terrible as that boy.

But now, he couldn't even walk to class without having demeaning comments yelled at him. Those comments hurt more than he let on, and he wished he had someone to talk to. But there was no one that was willing to speak to someone as disgusting as Severus Snape.

He missed Lily the most. No matter how many times he tried to apologize, she would just brush it off and walk away. He missed her so badly, but she didn't even care anymore. She had deceived him for all of these years, especially when she had said, "I will always be your friend. No matter what."

Such bullshit.

It was why he now held the knife in his hands with a destructive glance in his eyes. It was why he cut across his veins in both hands, despite unbearable pain. It was why he didn't mind the blood pooling around him in the boys lavatory when he was supposed to be in Transfiguration.

Everything went black.

1—1

Professor McGonagall had been watching his deteriorating condition. She had observed the boy pick at his meals without eating and all the bullying that had went on around him. When he left to go to the bathroom and he didn't come back for ten minutes, she had her NEWT Transfigurations students work on transforming a pig into a desk while she went to check up on Severus. She entered the bathroom to find the boy laying on the ground, covered in a pool of his own blood. The culprit: a gash that went from elbow to wrist on the inside of each arm.

She had to get help. For too long, the boy had deceived her into thinking that he was okay.

1–1

Severus Snape woke up in a strange area. At first, he thought he was in Heaven, but looking around, he noticed the hospital beds around him. _Can't you just let me die, he thought to himself_. I've had enough of this life!

He looked down and noticed the bandages on his wrists. Sitting up, he saw that most of the beds were empty. There was only an auburn haired girl there, resting on the opposite side of him. For some reason, she looked familiar.

McGonagall, who was in the room, had a tray full of some sort of bread-like object. "Have a biscuit, Severus," she said, offering a biscuit.

Knowing the Deputy Headmistress wouldn't take no for an answer, Severus took a biscuit off of the tray and took a bite. The taste was sweet, and the texture was fluffy. It reminded him of home—and Lily. He swallowed the bite and remembered how many good times he had with Lily and his home life before things turned sour.

"Severus Snape, you've spent at least a week here in a coma. You've had the entire staff worried. What lead you to do—"

Severus interrupted with a rasping laugh. "That's highly unlikely. No one at this school could care less about me."

"Severus, I know you may think that, but you've been deceived into thinking that. You see, Dumbledore didn't want to punish Mr Potter and Mr Black for the heartless prank because he thought stuff like that was funny. That must have left a bad taste in your mouth. The staff here really do care about every single person at this school, though, whether they're in Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Severus yelled.

"Then why did I save you?"

"You just prevented me from dying. That's all you did."

"Well the entire school knows what you did. I've already talked to Mr Potter, Mr Black and to Mr Lupin, and all three of them have apologized to me. The school knows what they've done to you and we'll be watching to make sure they won't hurt you again. Once you're removed from the Hospital Wing, we'll have someone with you 24/7 to make sure you don't try to do anything that harms you."

"So I'm going to be stalked by someone who couldn't care less about me?"

"Not exactly. The sixth-year Hufflepuff Prefect, Ellie, will be watching you. And because I've been alerted to the hazardous situation in the Slytherin dorms, you'll be staying in the Hufflepuff dorms from now on."

As if on cue, the auburn haired girl on the other side perked up and said, "Hello! My name is Ellie!"

"Why are you in the Hospital Wing?" Severus asked.

"Oh, I sprained my ankle and somehow managed to get a concussion. I fell off the moving staircase for the third time this week."

There was something about the girl that reminded him about Lily. Her hazel eyes looked up into Severus' obsidian orbs and instantly, Severus knew everything was going to be alright.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Words:** 3538 

**House:** Gryffindor

 **Position:** Prefect #2

 **Prompt:** Going on a date

 **Theme:** Deception


	10. Nightmare at Malfoy Manor

**Warning: LGBTQ dating**

Grey eyes stared into hazel as Lucius Malfoy admired his wonderful date, James Potter. The two men had laced up their ice skates and were prepared to hit the ice—literally. This was Lucius' first time going skating; he had never done anything like it before.

His arm was intertwined with the muscular arm of James. Lucius had cast a spell to freeze the ice on his outdoor pond at Malfoy Manor. The two of them had been going out for quite a long time—about four months. Everyone was free to date as they pleased as the controlling Voldemort had been defeated by an astray _expelliarmus_. This had led to him falling off of a cliff and breaking his neck, leading to a painless and quick death.

So far, it had been a wonderful date, and they were both looking forward to even more fun in the bedroom. The elves had served them a magnificent, rare, and juicy steak and an amazing batch of ice cream. After they ate, they planned on going skating and then having hot chocolate.

"Come on Luci, it's going to be fun," James begged, trying to drag the Malfoy heir onto the ice.

This proved to be nearly impossible while wearing skates. It had already been hard enough to convince Lucius to tie up his skates. The aristocratic man had resorted to laying down in the snow and James had to grab him by the hand to move the heir. Once this had happened, Lucius had sent a bat-bogey hex up his nose. Lucius was now adamantly sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"This is something only filthy Muggles do. I am not a filthy Muggle," Lucius said, sneering. He forced James' hand off his wrist and got up, "but because I love you, I'll do anything."

"Then let's do it!"

"I think you meant to say: hey, I know how I want to get us all killed today?"

"But Luci, it looks like a lot of fun."

"Fine, Under one condition. If I don't enjoy it, you will never make me do anything as dumb as this again."

"Fine."

The two men scrambled onto the ice. Lucius kept an iron grip on James' hand, hoping that he didn't fall on this dangerous looking substance. "James, I never expected it to be this fun, I—"

The Malfoy heir was interrupted by the sound of ice cracking. Startled by the noise, Lucius didn't check where the source of the cracking was coming from. It was too late as he slipped through the ice and fell into the cold water below…

 **1——1**

Awakening to ice-cold water soaking his back, Lucius looked to the side of the bed to see his son, Draco.

"What's wrong, dragon?" he asked, concerned for his son. Normally he would be mad at his son for spilling liquid all over his bed, but his son had been going through a phase where he was having quite a few nightmares.

Narcissa, Lucius' wife, remained asleep, oblivious to the current situation. He wished she would wake up; she was better at comforting her son than Lucius was. She was even softer with her tone and words, especially when punishing their son.

Lucius himself had his own fair share of nightmares. In fact, the dream he had just had might even be classified as one. But because he was an adult, he wasn't easily scared by his dreams, whereas someone who was three like Draco, would be more vulnerable to the negative effects.

"I-I had a nightmare, Daddy," Draco stammered, unable to make eye contact with his father.

Lucius realized that his son was intimidated by himself. Although Lucius appeared to be stern, rigid, and strict, deep inside, he had a heart of gold.

"Look Draco, it's just a nightmare. Why don't you sleep with me. Daddy will keep all of the nightmares away."

The three year old climbed into the bed and moved in between his mother and father. Snuggled under the blankets, Draco fell asleep.

No one was visited by anymore nightmares that night.

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **This was originally supposed to be a drabble using the prompt Ice Skating, but it ended up being too long and I couldn't cut anything out without changing the story, so I changed to a short story.**

 **Words:** 678

 **Prompt:** [Speech] "I think you meant to say: hey, I know how I want to get us all killed today?"

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Position:** Prefect #2


	11. Boing!

_Boing!_

 _Boing!_

 _Boing!_

"Sirius," I yelled.

"What Remus?" He replied with a wide smirk on his face. He had _somehow_ come into contact with a muggle toy known as a "bouncy ball" and he would not stop playing with it. My boyfriend had been bouncing it up and down- hitting the ceiling and making it bounce off the walls. At first I had thought it to be cute, but now it was a nuisance.

"Can you _please_ stop with the ball?" I asked. It was getting on my nerves and I felt a migraine coming on. The full moon was approaching in just over a week and I could feel the pain of the transformation approaching.

"But Remy, my parents never let me play with a ball bouncy. They only let me play with the beheaded corpses of dead house elves," Sirius whined.

"Sirius, we both know that isn't true. Now stop being a butthole. If you want to bounce it, bounce it somewhere other than the Gryffindor common room. Go to the Great Hall or something"

"Fine Remy."

Sirius ran off, presumably to the Great Hall and I began to work on some Potions homework. I worked peacefully for about thirty minutes when I was interrupted by Lily Evans yelling, "Is it your fault that there are thousands of bouncy balls in the Great Hall?"

"No, why do you- what did Sirius do this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Apparently he said that you told him to go away."

"Well he was getting on my nerves and I was developing a migraine."

"Somehow Sirius managed to "accidentally" use a charm on a singular ball, making that singular ball multiply. I suggest you go check it out."

Lily and I walked to the Great Hall where there was a bunch of screaming first and second years from all houses. Sirius was sitting on top of the Gryffindor table with a humongous smirk on his face. Running up to him, I confronted, "Why did you do this? I just told you to play with it somewhere else."

"Well, I used a charm to make another ball because my first ball was lonely. It backfired after creating another ball and gave the original ball children!"

"You can't be serious right now-"

"-but I am Sirius."

I sighed but couldn't help but laugh at his crazy antics.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Words: 395**

 **Position: Prefect #2**

 **Prompt: [Object] Bouncy ball**

 **House: Gryffindor**


End file.
